


Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: Midam Week 2014 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adam is assertive, Everybody gets along, I love Midam Week, In the Cage, M/M, Michael is shy, Midam Week, Wings, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MIDAM WEEK PROMPT - DAY 1</p>
<p>Prompt: Magic (n.) - the power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces.</p>
<p>Enjoy and let me know what you think!</p>
<p>Mistakes are mine and always will be. Why would you want them?</p>
<p>~ Faye</p>
    </blockquote>





	Hell Ain't A Bad Place To Be

**Author's Note:**

> MIDAM WEEK PROMPT - DAY 1
> 
> Prompt: Magic (n.) - the power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious or supernatural forces.
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!
> 
> Mistakes are mine and always will be. Why would you want them?
> 
> ~ Faye

Hell isn’t what Adam thought it would be.

No fire. No brimstone. No screaming.

Just a dark, empty void.

It felt like he’d been here for fifty years, it could have been only five minutes on Earth.

Sam’s presence was gone almost immediately after they arrived in the cage.

A flash of bright blue light and he was gone. Lucifer was more heartbroken than angry after Sam was gone.

That fight was less physical and more emotional.

Adam tried to recall parts of that conversation.

“…made for me.”

“…never understood.”

“…love him.”

At that point, Adam swore he could hear crying, but doubted it. Why would _Lucifer_ be crying over Sam?

“…like Adam.”

He was still lost as to what he had to do with Sam leaving but the two angels avoided him, for what felt like months, after that.

* * *

 

That’s what made Adam lose it. The lack of interaction. The isolation.

He kicked at the walls, screamed until his voice broke, and clawed at the ground until his fingers bled.

Warmth filled his body, pain forgetten, and he felt comfortable and _alive_ for the first time in a long time. Arms wrapped around him and held him as sobs wracked his body.

“It’s okay,” was murmured into his hair and the warmth of breath ghosting on his neck caused shivers to run down his spine.

Adam pulled himself together and away from Michael.

The concern nearly bursting through Michael’s eye made Adam scoot further away. No one, aside from his mother, ever showed that much concern from him. He didn’t deserve that look.

“Yes you do.”

Great now Michael could read his thoughts.

“No, you continue to voice your thoughts out loud.”

This was the first interaction Adam had had in practically forever and he was embarrassing himself.

The thought made Adam burst out laughing. The _reality_ of the situation finally hitting him. He was in Hell, with two archangels. Not just any archangels, Michael and Lucifer. Both we stuck here with him and he managed to be embarrassed.

When Adam looked to Michael, with tears in his eye, he saw Michael’s brow furrowed in confusion and burst into another fit of laughter.

“I-I’m sorry. It just, this,” he gestured to the cage, “and…and your face! I’m sorry.”

Michael sat, unusually grumpy, until Adam calmed down.

Adam wiped the tears from his face a final time and breathed deeply.

“I apologize if my face is amusing. Would you like me change it?”

Adam took a moment to think it over, the pale skin, dark hair, strong build, and impossibly green eyes of his vessel were extremely attractive.

“No, I like the way you look.”

Michael smiled at the praise, Lucifer sighed in annoyance, and Adam, still in Hell, managed to blush.

Adam thought about the question and spluttered, “W-what you can do that? Just change you face?”

“Here? I can do anything, it appears, except escape.”

“Like what?”

Michael stood up and held his hands together until they started to glow a bright blue and yellow. He aimed his hands towards the ceiling and it a bright blast, the ceiling of the cage because a star-filled night sky.

Adam stared in amazement, not at the lights, but at the joy and happiness surrounding Michael.

“Beautiful.” He said before he could stop himself.

“They are, aren’t they?”

“Yeah,” Adam mumbled.

“You know Lucifer created many of the stars in the sky?”

“Really?” Adam asked doubtful.

Lucifer walked towards Michael, “Yes. I did. My name actually means light-bringing.”

“Will you tell me about them?”

Lucifer turned to Adam and addressed him directly for the first time since they arrived.

“What?”

“What? I mean, it’s not like we have anything better to do right?”

Michael sat next to Adam and waited for Lucifer to join.

Lucifer lay on his back and began to tell stories about each star he put in the sky, their shape, their real names, and why his put them there.

He stopped when he got to one particular star named Samuhel.

Adam surprised himself and the angels when he placed a hand on Lucifer’s shoulder, “I know you miss him.”

If this situation had the possibility to get anymore surreal, it was when Lucifer began to cry silently as he told the story of how he weaved each individual molecule of the star together. Adam turned to Michael and wasn’t expected to see a shocked, yet affectionate look directed at him.

He hoped the warm smile he sent back said enough.

* * *

 

It went like that for a while, Michael and Lucifer would tell him stories using their powers to explain them.

Michael was telling him of how he taught his brothers and sisters to fly. It wasn’t until Michael stood up suddenly and checked to make sure that Lucifer was still asleep, that Adam realized what was happening.

Suddenly emerald green wings filled the room and Michael stood proudly.

Adam stared for a moment too long and Michael’s wings curled inward.

“I-I apologize Adam. That was very arrogant of me.”

“No, no!” Adam shot up and reached towards the wing at his right hand, “May I?”

Michael look unreasonably nervous, but then nodded.

Adam gently reached towards the shining feathers and ran a hand through the feathers that rippled back like a wave.

Michael gasped softly and Adam jerked his hand back.

“I-I’m sorry. Did I hurt you?”

“No,” Michael managed once he caught his breath, “No you did not hurt me.”

Adam sighed in relief and moved forward slowly to run his hands through both wings.

Michael bit back a moan at the feelings of pleasure coursing through him.

“Is this okay?” Adam whispered, still rifling his hands through Michael’s wings. Michael didn’t realize how close he was until he felt Adam’s breath against his face.

“Y-yes. It’s good. It feels go-.”

“Good lord, get a room you two.”

The two jumped away from one another at the sound of Lucifer’s shouting.

Lucifer only just noticed Michael’s wings were out, “Michael! Put those away! Who the hell are you trying to sedu-? Oh!”

Michael growled and folded his wings behind his back.

Lucifer just laughed, “Look, I didn’t see anything,” and curled back on his side.

Adam look back and a forth between the exchange of _brothers_. Real brothers.

Okay, now the situation was real was too surreal.

“What is he talking about?” Adam demanded.

Michael looked extremely uncomfortable before he sighed. It was remarkably human.

He moved his hands quickly, white light shooting out around them and when Adam blinked and looked around, he nearly collapse in shock.

He was in his old bedroom and fell back onto his bed and moaned. The lumpy mattress was heaven compared to the floor of the cage.

“Why didn’t we think of this sooner, Michael?”

Michael didn’t speak, didn’t move since the moment Adam moan. Adam touching his wings and the proximity to the human, Michael was close to snapping.

“So what was Lucifer talking about before?”

Michael snapped out of his reverie and looked to Adam who was standing too close.

“H-he was just being himself. He does not know what he what he is talking about.”

“I think he does,” Adam said cryptically and moved half an inch closer to Michael.

Michael breathing quickened.

“W-what do you think?”

“I think you happened to be asleep one night. I think Lucifer told me about Sam and him. About the connection vessels have with angels. About how you feel about me.”

Michael’s heart stopped and anger was threatening to burst out of him, but then Adam grabbed his wings and his looked up into the shining blue eyes.

“I think he told me that you love me.”

Michael’s heart stopped and he pleaded with Adam through his eyes.

“I-,” he took a deep breath, “I do love you.”

Michael moved to step back but was quickly gripped by his wings and his moaned was drowned out by Adam’s lips on his.

Michael kissed back with fervor and Adam pulled him impossibly closer gripping his wings hard causing another moan to be ripped from Michael’s throat.

Adam pulled back and smile wide, “I love you too.”

Michael wings expanded without his knowledge at the pride and pleasure he felt from Adam’s words.

Adam ran his hands through Michael’s wings as slowly and tortuously as he could.

Michael closed his eyes and tried to keep the whimpers from sounding out.

Adam leaned in towards Michael’s ear and whispered huskily, “He may or may not have told me how sensitive wings can be.”

Michael moaned and Adam smirked.

Yeah, Hell was nothing like Adam what thought it would be.

It was much, much better.


End file.
